Matthew Seeland
Matthew Seeland is the 14th king of Mandonia. The king after Timothy and the first king to willingly give up the throne. He is most remembered for his banishing from the kingdom by Malti , and eventually conquering her in the Great Mandonian Revolution. Pre-Royalty Life Matthew grew up in the village of Mandor as the son of a warrior and a servant of the village elder. He spent most of his child life in combat training alongside his 3 older brothers who died in the Wereman Expedition. As a man he soon took on the role of village protector as one of the most powerful fighters in the village. He was very good friends with Malti in their early years as they relied on eachother for many things involving the village. They were arranged to be married when they had both reached age by the village elder. When Mandonia eventually was in need of a new king, Matthew Seeland realized this as a chance to get power for himself and to ensure protection for his village. He left his village and in turn left it almost defenseless in an attempt to get to Mandonia in time for the Mandonian Royalty Tournament. Matthew spent most of this trip in common t ransportation shuttling people from the capital to the country. The tournament was already underway when Matthew Seeland arrived in Mandonia. He was severely underestimated because he wasn't a Mandonian citizen. Which eventually gave him an advantage. Notable oppents in the tournament would be R-Dawg and R-Bro. Royalty Matthew eventually won the tournament in a final battle against R-Bro and claimed the throne as his own. He was given his power by the Professor Del Fuego on the final night of the tournament. Over the span of his royalty Matthew eventually forgot about his village and eventually stopped giving protection to Mandor. This caused the village to be a prime target for the many bandits located around that area. Matthew is known for his iron rule and reform of the Mandonian Ground Forces, and his diplomatic shift of food distribution between classes. He was known for regarding the opinions of the council more than the average king because of his close relation with woman leaders in his village. He also is known for leading his elite Delta Squad into the Valderi Peaks to defeat the Black Mangic resistance that had Mandonia in it's sights. Downfall An unsuspected strike by Malti and her strike group that would be eventually known as the Siege of Mandonia took Matthew and his kingdom completely by surprise. Armed with the Testoster-1 Malti made Matthews strongest guards nothing but mush. The confrontation of Malti was a short and unexpected battle, as Matthew did not expect one of his greatest allies to turn on him. With his manliness taken away and with his new enemy usurping the throne, Matthew had no choice but to leave his country to escape execution. This caused a large depression and Matthew wondered the outskirts of the country for many days. Regaining Power With very little strength left Matthew was visited by an Entity of Galdamesh that led him to the entrance of an unfamiliar cave. Inside this cave he engaged Ryanton and Skelucas, and eventually was unable to overcome these foes. Until he met Timothy, who gave him the motivation and equipment to defeat these foes. With his new ally Timothy at his side Matthew had new hope for regaining his strength and returning to his kingdom to defeat Malti. Timothy led him to the Prophet of Allen who directed them to the Sancuario Del Fuego and the Mountain de Hombre with the task of gaining strength. Sanctuario Matthew and Timothy arrive to find that the power that they seek is sealed and guarded by the Professor. He explains that he cannot open the door until Matthew persuades him to attempt an entrance with the duo. He agrees and they enter the Chamber of Men. They confront one of Mandonians greatest warriors in the chamber and Matthew is the only one with the resolve and strength to defeat him once and for all. After this the party soon drinks from the Well of Men and gains the strength they had previously lost. Attaining the Axes The duo climbs their way up the mountain over the course of a few days and with very little resistace. As they approach the top they both feel the dark thrall of Dark Mangic in the area. They shrug it off until they get to the axes then it is too strong to ignore. They are soon attacked by the Wereman. Who knocks Matthew out with a single hit. In an attempt to save his ally, Timothy uses all of his strength to eventually defeat the Wereman. They both pull the axes from the stone and immediately recieve a vision from Galdamesh who tells them they have the strength to defeat Malti. Defeating Malti When both of the previous kings return to town with their new power. This throws the citizens into a frenzy, causing the Great Mandonian Revolution. With the citizens rioting all throughout the city, the duo can navigate the city undetected. Eventually with the palace virtually unguarded Matthew and Timothy draw Malti to the throne room. After Matthew doubting their strength, Timothy sets out to prove him wrong by defeating Malti himself. He is easily defeated and killed by Malti. This throws Matthew into a rage causing him to use both of the axes together to create the Manificent Blade. Malti is no match for this power and is defeated by Matthew. After Malti's demise Matthew opens the T-1 and releases all the Manliness back to the world. This gives him his King's Strength back and enables the citizens of Mandonia to destroy Malti's goons. Going Back Home Matthew realizes that the current state of Mandonia is too much to deal with. He chooses not to accept his place on the throne and leaves Mandonia in the dust. He walks all the way back to his old village in an attempt to go back to life the way it was. He witnesses that his village has been destroyed and long forgotten in the land, and is very upset. The Prophet of Allen shows up and informs him there is still much to do. Matthew accepts the task of fighting for the good of Man, and leaves his old village behind him. Still haunted by his friends long gone.